Piratas do Caribe — O Fim da Era Pirata
by Ane R.R
Summary: Este enredo se trata de um roteiro para um quinto filme da franquia "Pirates of the Caribbean". /Sparrabeth / Jack Sparrow está sendo perseguido pela Companhia das Índias Ocidentais, e não vê outra alternativa que se não recorrer aos dotes e charmes do Rei Pirata, a Srta. Swann.
1. I

UMA ILHA CIVILIZADA no meio do Atlântico. Ele a observava do convés, os olhos estreitos sob o chapéu. O capitão gritou, informando que atracariam logo. Os olhos subiram para o céu negro; uma tempestade estava por vir. Ele entendeu a decisão do capitão — aquele pequeno navio não aguentaria águas turbulentas. Imaginar aquela bacia de madeira no meio de um oceano em fúria fez com que arrepios corressem seu corpo. Ele é que não queria estar no Indian Glory — o nome que o capitão havia lhe dado, e que estava pintado em letras maiúsculas bem visíveis na madeira — quando as nuvens começassem finalmente a desabar suas águas.

Olhou para as mangas da camisa de linho encardido que usava e tornou a abotoá-las. Arrumou a espada em sua bainha e checou o punhal atado à cintura. O capitão do Indian Glory gritou para que ajudasse com as cordas e as velas. Virou-se e foi, orientando um garoto de quinze anos, que se enrolava com o serviço que havia sido lhe dado.

Há uma semana ele não colocava um pingo de álcool para rodar em seu organismo, e a primeira coisa que fez ao pousar os pés em terra firme, foi procurar um bordel. Tinha alguns xelins e uma moeda de prata. Gastou dois xelins para que um homem robusto desse-lhe a informação, mostrando-lhe onde ficava um bordel chamado Paradise — ou Peradíse, como soou o homem —, dando instruções sobre como chegar até lá.

Puxou o chapéu, agradeceu e finalmente adentrou a ilha. O chão havia sido calçado com pedras uniformes e o solado de suas botas tilintava a cada passo que dava. Caminhou por cinco minutos, encarando sempre o chão — para alguns, poderia até mesmo parecer que ele não queria ser percebido. E não queria — era a última coisa que desejava. Tudo o que queria era tomar uma garrafa de rum e depois apagar para o mundo por no mínimo dez horas.

Repentinamente, duas vozes surgiram, em uníssono.

Dois guardas em trajes branco-e-vermelho, logo atrás dele.

— Ei! Você! Parado aí!

Fingiu não ouvir. Continuou andando.

Os guardas correram até ele, barrando-o. Empurraram-no contra a parede mais próxima.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou o mais jovem dos dois, e o que soou mais impaciente. —Vamos, verme, abra logo essa boca!

— Joseph. — Disse, sem olhar diretamente para o garoto. O tom de voz saiu frio de seus lábios, e ele agora os encarava sem muitas expressões.

— Joseph Sem Sobrenome? — O jovem riu em escárnio.

— Joseph Button.

— Um nome incomum para um tripulante de um navio indiano — falou o mais velho. — De onde vem, Joseph Button?

— Inglaterra.

— Está mentindo.

— Por que estaria?

— Onde está seu sotaque e seus malditos olhos azuis? — O mais velho puxou a pistola e esfregou-a contra seu rosto. Fez com que virasse para os dois lados; perscrutou-lhe a face. — Um britânico com dentes de ouro? — Riu. — A situação em que se encontra me diz outras coisas sobre você, Joseph Button. De onde vem?

— Já disse. Inglaterra.

— Você não é inglês! — O jovem gritou, as órbitas saltadas. — Somos oficiais por aqui, é melhor começar a abrir o seu bico!

— Não é porque se está na Inglaterra que se é inglês. Acho que é melhor começar a falar isso para alguns franceses — sorriu singelamente.

— Acha que é engraçadinho! — O mais velho empurrou-o mais contra a parede.

— São franceses? — Ele riu.

Recebeu em troca uma bofetada com a coronha da pistola. Sentiu a mandíbula ringir. O sangue começava a empapar o lado esquerdo de sua boca. Contraiu-se e sentiu um de seus itens vir ao chão. Observou o jovem rebuscar a bússola caída, tentando manter-se calmo.

O garoto abriu-a, retirando um papel dobrado em seis partes. Abriu-o, deparando-se com o retrato de uma moça. Olhou para a bússola e depois para o mais velho.

— Esta não... não é... a filha do Governador Swann?

— Ela está desaparecida há anos — o mais velho arregalou os olhos, analisando o desenho. Havia visto a moça há no mínimo sete anos, numa de suas passagens em Port Royal. — Como conseguiu isso, Joseph Button? — Disse em tom de dúvida.

— Eu fiz isso.

— Para quem?

— Para mim.

— Por que manteria o retrato de uma dama nobre consigo? E como a conheceu?

— Viagens caribenhas.

— Está sendo muito evasivo, Sr. Button.

— Estou respondendo às suas perguntas. E se não se importa — deu um passo a frente — Isto me pertence — arrancou o papel das mãos do homem mais velho e, ao que foi guardá-lo no bolso junto à bússola, o homem segurou seu braço direito, fazendo com que o papel se rasgasse e voasse, de volta ao chão. Puxou a manga de sua camisa, deparando-se com o P que lhe marcava a pele.

— Seu nome não é Joseph Button — puxou a outra manga, o tom de sua voz aumentando. — Não é mesmo, Sr. Sparrow?

Jack bufou.

Como, infernos, depois de meses, ele acabou sendo apanhado por um guarda qualquer?

— Mas... John! Como o reconheceu!?— Exclamou o mais jovem.

— Eu estava em Port Royal quando este maldito pirata tentou sequestrar a Srta. Swann, Benjamin!

— Eu não a sequestrei — Jack suspirou. — Eu salvei sua vida. Há quem veja isso como algo ruim, mas vá entender a mente dessas pessoas...

— Os trejeitos mudaram um tanto — sussurrou o jovem.

Jack rolou os olhos.

— Cortei os cabelos, cavalheiros, e tomei um bom banho. Às vezes um homem precisa de higiene pessoal.

— Fale-me sobre etiqueta quando estiver em uma de nossas celas, Sr. Sparrow — John apanhou seu braço e os grilhões em sua cintura, enquanto Benjamin retirava a espada de sua bainha.

Jack pigarreou, respirando fundo e alcançando o punhal atado à cintura, às suas costas, com a mão livre. Continuou calmo, e ao que o mais novo puxou-lhe o braço direito, trouxe a lâmina para frente, roçando-a contra a garganta do garoto. Um corte superficial formou-se, fazendo com que Benjamin pulasse para trás em um baque, derrubando a espada de Sparrow.

Jack a resgatou em um segundo e logo depois revidava o golpe de John. Sentiu um golpe em sua cintura e uma dor aguda — aquele garotinho de merda parecia também ter uma espada bem afiada. Girou os calcanhares e fez-lhe um corte no abdômen.

A lâmina de sua espada voltou e alcançou a de John; brandir de aço. Empurrou-o e enfiou-lhe o punhal abaixo de suas costelas. O homem caiu, e Jack voltou-se para Benjamin.

Revidou dois golpes, e enfim a espada escorreu para dentro da carne mole do pequeno Ben. O menino caiu de órbitas abertas, jorrando sangue.

Sparrow sentiu uma pontada na cabeça; outra coronhada. Uma enxaqueca terrível iniciou-se, e ele cambaleou. Com a visão turva, não conseguiu esquivar do próximo golpe, e John acabou por fazer-lhe outro belo ferimento na altura do peito.

Um raio cortou o céu e alguns segundos depois, a chuva anunciada mais cedo começou a cair.

Jack apoiou-se à parede e afagou o tórax. Respirou fundo e, girando, ouviu a espada de John contra a pedra. Atingiu-o nas costas e o viu cair. John virou-se, procurando a espada. Jack ergueu-o, puxando-o pelo casaco que vestia e a lâmina deslizou facilmente, no meio de seu estômago.

— Você estragou o retrato que fiz — Sussurrou ao ouvido de John. Depois o deixou cair, junto ao garoto.

Juntou a bússola e começou a caminhar para longe dali, cambaleante.  
Caminhou por longos minutos, a dor lancinante em sua cintura e peito fazendo com que perdesse um pouco de sua consciência. Estava incrivelmente sóbrio para sentir as pontadas repentinas de seus ferimentos.

Ele precisava de rum.

Notou que havia parado no meio de uma rua vazia. Caiu de joelhos em uma poça de lama e água, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Estava tonto e sentia náuseas. Rastejou para baixo de um telhado — o menor telhado que um dia já havia visto — e fechou os olhos.

Não era bem essa a ideia de desmaiar para o mundo, no entanto, estava valendo.


	2. II

CHOVIA HÁ PELO menos uma hora. O solado de suas botas escorregava, fazendo com que andasse cuidadosamente. O chapéu que usava cobria seus cabelos curtos; pequeninas mechas douradas caíam sobre os olhos castanhos, que vigiavam as pessoas ao seu redor.

Para elas, seu nome era Edmond Blanc, um jovem rapaz de vinte e seis anos, magricela e com uma voz tremendamente fina. Bom ao manejar espadas, inteligente o suficiente para bolar uma ótima fuga, caso fosse percebido ao cometer algum furto.

No entanto, como não havia nenhum pau entre suas pernas — e como não poderia ser classificado como eunuco —, e sim uma fenda maciça, recebera de seu pai o nome de Elizabeth. Elizabeth era nome de rainha, dizia-lhe sempre. E era como uma que deveria se portar, afinal, era filha de um governador.

No fundo, ela preferia se chamar Edmond e carregar testículos. A vida seria mais fácil — e foi o que provou ao enfiar-se em calças e usar uma pequena faca para cortar os cabelos loiros que caíam à sua cintura.

Bem ela sabia o pouco de seios que tinha. Uma faixa atada ao tórax diminuíra-os ainda mais, e então era Edmond, o menino rápido e magrinho.

E foi como Edmond que conseguiu sair da maldita ilha em que William Turner — vulgo Novo Davy Jones, seu ex-marido (se é que algum dia o fora), também conhecido como Sr. Ejaculação Precoce — a deixara, entregue às pragas, à fome, à sede e ao tédio infinito. Quando aquele navio apareceu no horizonte, deu um jeito de adentrá-lo. Edmond foi bem recebido pela tripulação, visto seus dotes de navegação e charme indiscutíveis.

Passadas algumas semanas em mar e estando os mantimentos cada vez mais escassos, atracaram nesta maravilha de ilha no meio do Atlântico. Uma ilha puramente comercial — e logo Edmond Blanc se achara por ali. Roubando um pouco aqui e acolá, conseguira um pequeno quarto como moradia numa das ruas mais afastadas do centro da ilha. Havia uma cama dura, uma mesa com duas cadeiras e um fogão a lenha do tamanho de um criado-mudo. Virava-se como podia — e sabia que estava melhor que naquela maldita ilha onde William Turner a deixara.

E quando estava quase no final da rua onde ficava seu cubículo, encontrou um moribundo ao chão, sujo de lama e sangue, encharcado pela chuva, fisicamente debilitado.

Pensou em continuar seu caminho, mas algo no homem chamou-lhe a atenção. Aquela bandana vermelha; aqueles desenhos tribais. Algo lhe dizia que um dia já a havia visto.

Acocorou-se próxima ao homem, observando-o calmamente. Notou ferimentos no peito e no abdômen — aquilo lhe traria dores insuportáveis.

E então caiu de joelhos. A lembrança veio como um raio; um clarão em seu cérebro.

Não poderia ser!

Segurou-lhe o rosto, acariciando-o, limpando-o. Percorreu as mãos até as do homem e puxou-lhe a manga esquerda da camisa.

— Jack! Meu deus, Jack, como isso aconteceu?

Jack remexeu-se devagar. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e direcionou-os para ela. Parecia aéreo. Pensativo.

— Lizzie... — enfim disse. Sorriu fracamente, cerrando novamente as pálpebras. — Preciso... ajuda...

Desmaiou.

Ela avaliou a distância dali até o quarto onde morava. Conseguiria arrastá-lo, com certa dificuldade, mas não custava tentar.

Levou quase vinte minutos um trajeto que levaria no mínimo três, mas enfim colocava o corpo sujo sobre seus lençóis puídos. Nunca se sentiu tão cansada na vida — Jack Sparrow era um homem pesado.

Esquentou água e, após retirar-lhe a camisa rasgada, limpou seus ferimentos e costurou-o, usando rum para esterilizar a área.

Jack suava e tinha febre. Outro pano molhado sobre sua testa ajudaria a mantê-lo mais frio. No fim da noite já estava exausta, e ele continuava desacordado. Há quase quatro horas Jack Sparrow não dava um sinal de vida que se não a movimentação de seu peito devido à respiração pesada.

Elizabeth analisava as cicatrizes em seu tórax, braços e costas, e as inúmeras tatuagens. Havia outra ave no lado direito do peito — era difícil dizer qual seria. Um emaranhado de linhas que lembrava algo com asas. Deveria ser essa a definição.

A última vez que vira um homem nu — ou, no caso, seminu — fora em sua magnífica noite de núpcias com seu ex-adorado Turner. Will era um garoto — decididamente somente um garoto. Comparado a Jack, era quase nada. Era nada.

Jack tinha carne e seus músculos eram até mesmo um tanto definidos, enquanto William Turner, quase tão magro quanto ela, seria levado pelo vento assim que soprasse uma rajada forte. Mas não era bem aí onde estava a diferença entre os dois.

Jack a encantava. Ela não sabia dizer o porquê ou como. Era diferente, fazia com que se sentisse livre e mais viva.

E ele tinha um gosto bom.

O corpo mórbido moveu-se sobre a cama. Jack soltou um gemido contido, e Elizabeth viu sua mão erguer-se até a cintura, onde ele a afagou por um breve instante. Parecia estar sentindo dores na região. Ela continuou imóvel na cadeira onde estava sentada, observando-o curiosamente.

Repentinamente, Jack levantou-se em um salto, e Elizabeth teve de cessá-lo — ou poderia ter rebentado todos os pontos em suas cicatrizes. Ela o segurou pelo peito e fê-lo deitar-se novamente, enquanto ele a olhava com uma ponta de fascinação. Primeiramente, as órbitas arregalaram-se. Depois, ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso cafajeste.

_Sparrow. Para sempre Sparrow._

— Fique quieto, ou vai acabar com todos os nós que fiz em você. — Ela bufou levemente.

Jack Sparrow aquietou-se. Passou a fitar o teto, um sorriso persistente em seu rosto, enquanto Elizabeth voltava para onde estava antes; sentada não tão confortavelmente naquela horrível cadeira de madeira.

— Os ventos sempre me levam até você. — Disse ele, depois de muito tempo de silêncio e cogitações. — Talvez os deuses tenham algo a ver com isso. Poseidon enfim teve piedade de minha humilde alma.

— O que quer dizer com tudo isso?

— Se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente estaria morto agora, de tanto sangrar.

— Dizem que vaso ruim não quebra. — Swann esboçou um sorriso. — Não acredito no que diz.

— Não sou o velho Sparrow que um dia conheceu. Não mais.

— Não se parece com ele, ao menos.

Ambos riram.

— Tenho mais de a metade do mundo atrás de mim agora, Lizzie. Não só velhos conhecidos e a merda das Índias Orientais. Já ouviu falar da Companhia das Índias Ocidentais? Obviamente sim.

— É claro.

— Eu fiz algumas besteiras bem grandes nos últimos anos. E acabei me ferrando. Bem feio.

— Diga-me a novidade. Jack Sparrow fugindo de autoridades e coisas do tipo não me é algo novo. Nunca foi.

— Dessa vez, tem muita gente atrás do meu pescoço. Uma luz clareou meus pensamentos, fez-me perceber o quanto estúpido era por manter aquela aparência excêntrica. Eu era, de fato, reconhecível à beça. — Suspirou. — Cortei os cabelos e tomei um banho. Ajudou. — Virou-se para Elizabeth Swann, sorridente. — Como me reconheceu tão fácil?

— Eu nunca esqueceria esse maldito sorriso — Elizabeth inclinou-se sobre ele. — Muito menos seu dono.

— Você é uma dama encantadora, Srta. Swann. Ou devo dizer "senhor"?

Ela entendeu ao que ele se referia.

Eram suas roupas. Aquelas roupas de homem.

— Está falando sobre o que visto no momento?

— Você fica melhor coberta de uma bela seda. Não que eu esteja falando necessariamente sobre um vestido...

— Também estive me envolvendo com certas coisas erradas.

— Conte-me o que minha Rainha Assassina andou fazendo de tão ilegal nos últimos anos. — Num instante, Jack Sparrow ergueu-se e perscrutou-a por alguns minutos, enquanto ela mantinha-se calada. — Lizzie, meus ouvidos passaram tanto tempo longe de sua doce voz que clamam por uma bela e longa história contada por você, doçura.

Jack Sparrow era um cortês safado. E ela adorava seu comportamento.

— Quando me despedi de você, William Turner me levou até uma ilha deserta. Prometeu-me a noite de núpcias — fez uma pausa ao notar a expressão de asco surgir na face de Sparrow —, e acabou cumprindo a promessa.

Jack fez menção para que continuasse.

— Não foi nada satisfatório. Bom, ao menos não para mim. William parecia exausto ao término de dois minutos de algumas estocadas, enquanto eu perguntava aos céus o que havia feito de minha vida.

Jack soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa. Parecia se divertir.

— O quê?

— O amor por seu estimado eunuco se foi em menos de dois minutos! Fascinante, querida. — Jack tossiu. — Por favor, siga.

— Depois de nossa _noite quente_, dormimos. Quando acordei, o maldito preparava-se para deixar-me apodrecer naquela droga de ilha por _dez anos_. Uma ilha deserta, imagine! Deixou-me lá. Antes de partir, deu-me um beijo, um par de botas e uma faca bem afiada. Virei-me muito bem com aquilo _tudo_, por um ano.

— Pelos deuses, _um ano!_

— Um ano. O pior ano de minha vida. Eu sofri demais, Jack. E juro por todos os deuses que um dia já existiram nesse maldito mundo, que caçarei William Turner pelos Sete Infernos, e lhe darei o troco.

— Se quiser ajuda, pode sempre contar com um velho amigo.

— Eu deveria ter ficado com você, e o Pérola.

— Talvez estivesse na mesma situação que eu agora.

— Teria sido mais divertido correr de todos esses oficiais ao seu lado.

— Como conseguiu sair da ilha?

— Um navio passou ao horizonte. Atracaram na ilha para passar a noite, por causa de uma tempestade e para arranjar mantimentos. Cortei os cabelos com aquela faca, ataquei um homem com ela e arrumei suas roupas para mim. Desde aquele dia, meu nome para o resto do mundo que nunca me viu como mulher é Edmond Blanc.

— Aprecio seu gosto por nomes fajutos.

— Agradecida.

— E aprecio seu lado feminino. Quanto a Edmond Blanc, sinto que teríamos várias divergências. Uma delas, é que o prefiro como Elizabeth Swann.

— Sinto falta de algumas frescuras femininas. Há algo em especial que me faz uma falta tremenda.

— E o que seria?

— Depois de ter várias mulheres se insinuando para cima de Edmond Blanc, percebi que as mãos e o calor de um homem sobre meu corpo me fazem tanta falta quanto comer e beber. Eu repentinamente o entendo, Jack. Como você cai em tentação sobre aquelas prostitutas escrotas. Elas lhe devem fazer por um bom preço, e devem fazer tudo o que deseja.

Elizabeth notou um misto de emoções nas expressões faciais de Jack Sparrow.

— Faz meses que não transo, para ser sincero. Algo me diz que não é seguro, não mais, sair com o pau à mostra para qualquer mulher em qualquer bordel do Atlântico ou de qualquer outro oceano. Mulheres têm línguas afiadas, e bem podem fazer com que um ou outro das Índias Ocidentais caia sobre mim em um estalar de dedos, ou a um boquete.

Elizabeth sorriu.

— Edmond Blanc não tem um pênis, mas também não é um veado. Não posso sair atrás de um homem que me console porque para eles, eu também tenho o que eles têm ao meio das pernas.

— Uma pena que não possa usar esses dotes de sedução que tanto tem. Mas eu sei que você não é Edmond Blanc. Venha ao meu lado como Elizabeth Swann, como minha Lizzie, minha Rei Pirata, Rainha Assassina.

Elizabeth riu com gosto.

— O que está querendo me prometer, Sparrow?

— Uma espada nova, uma pistola, um chapéu decente, e quem sabe um vestido. Mas há uma condição.

Elizabeth escutava-o atentamente.

— Dar-lhe-ei o vestido se tiver a oportunidade de tirá-lo após tê-lo colocado enfim — sorriu-lhe libertinamente.

— Ah, Jack! — Elizabeth ergueu-se e apoiou-se na cama, o nariz colado ao de Sparrow. — Eu senti tanto sua falta.

Ele a beijou com fúria.

Não demorou muito para que se visse sem a camisa de Edmond Blanc e sem aquelas ataduras que lhe diminuíam os seios.

Jack a tomou pelos braços e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Passou a beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto as mãos bailavam sobre seus mamilos. Lizzie suspirou.

Ela o jogou na cama e posicionou-se acima dele, as pernas envoltas em sua cintura. Desatou o nó de sua calça e retirou-a com facilidade. Sparrow teve a mesma facilidade ao arrancar as de Edmond Blanc e deparar-se com a feminilidade de Elizabeth Swann.

Enfim sua Lizzie.

Com as pupilas dilatadas, ele a trouxe para si e sugou-a com fome. Elizabeth agarrou-o pelos cabelos, soltando um grito agudo que certamente pôde ser ouvido por muitos daquela estreita rua — ao menos o cubículo onde estavam ficava no final dela.

Jack subiu os lábios por seu corpo até alcançar sua boca e tomá-la outra vez, sedento. Lizzie sentia algo duro entre as pernas; ela riu. Jack Sparrow percebeu seu riso e entendeu sua razão. Riram juntos.

Quando ele finalmente a penetrou, Elizabeth trouxe à cena a única noite em que estivera deitada com um homem — uma das piores noites de sua vida. No entanto, pôde avaliar aquela noite e _o momento em questão_. Jack sabia se mover muito bem. Ele a ajudava a manter o ritmo e ela sentia que suas estocadas poderiam chegar até seu âmago. No fim das contas, os rumores sobre os dotes de Sparrow na cama provaram-se verdadeiros.

E no fim das contas, ela amou provar aquilo.

Há mais ou menos quatro anos, eles quase transaram. Ela pernoitava na cabine de Jack Sparrow logo após tê-lo encontrado em Tortuga. Estava decidida; queria encontrar William Turner, e fora à procura de Sparrow, que lhe seria de uma incrível ajuda — ao menos era o que pensava. E então ele lhe ofereceu um vestido e disse-lhe que ela ficaria ainda melhor sem ele. Um grande patife. Até que lhe ofereceu, também, a cama de sua cabine. Ele só não havia dito nada sobre permanecer junto dela naquela cabine, naquela noite.

Garrafas de rum jogadas ao chão após uma longa conversa sobre vida e liberdade, Sparrow foi rolando seus dedos marotos para Elizabeth, aquecendo-a como nunca fora aquecida.

Jack Sparrow inclinou-se e beijou-a sedutoramente. Elizabeth quase se deixou levar naquela noite, não fosse Mr. Gibbs gritar por seu capitão. E então ela acordou para a realidade e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, por ter sido assim tão ousado.

No entanto, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda se perguntava o porquê de sentir todos aqueles arrepios com Jack Sparrow, e não com quem deveria ter sentido, seu não tão estimável noivo na época, William Turner.

Já hoje cogitava consigo se o que havia feito valera mesmo a pena. Se deveria mesmo tê-lo interrompido. Se não, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Ela voltou de seus devaneios quando Sparrow a jogou subitamente na cama e tomou a posição principal.

— Vai arrebentar seus pontos!

— Danem-se as merdas dos pontos — Jack abaixou a cintura e enterrou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Elizabeth. Embalou-se para frente e sentiu as unhas de Elizabeth cravadas em suas costas. Soltou um gemido baixo e mordeu-lhe o ombro esquerdo.

Jack voltou a beijá-la com paixão, sem dar-lhe tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

A caminha de madeira batia contra a parede fina do cubículo. Estavam apertados naquele pequeno lugar, naquele colchão minúsculo. Mas no momento, não eram necessárias mordomias como um amplo espaço conhecido como "cama de verdade". Eles tinham um colchão minimamente macio. Seus corpos se responsabilizavam por encontrar uma posição confortável para todo o ato.

Enfim encontraram.

Jack Sparrow aumentou o ritmo e Elizabeth sentiu explodir uma onda elétrica por todo seu corpo.

_Então isso é um orgasmo de verdade._

Ela riu descontroladamente, enquanto Sparrow a observava com fascinação. Logo após, ele gritou roucamente, e fez Elizabeth Swann rir ainda mais. Ela ria de pura satisfação. Nunca se sentira tão bem.

Jack Sparrow deitou-se encolhido ao seu lado. Continuou olhando-a, e Elizabeth só reparou seu observador quando se virou sorridente para ele. Jack Sparrow retribuiu sua felicidade com um beijo leve sobre seus lábios.

Jack pensava consigo: _oh deuses, como eu precisava de uma transa!_

O mais incrível era que aquela transa havia acontecido com Elizabeth Swann, e só Poseidon sabia o quanto ele esperara por aquilo, por todos esses corridos anos.

Lizzie era quente e correspondia tão rápido quanto um raio. Ela era uma leoa. Deuses, _uma leoa faminta!_

Ele percorreu seu corpo nu com a palma da mão, olhando-a contorcer-se de prazer ao que sua mão apalpou a fenda úmida entre suas pernas.

Lizzie era uma delícia completa. Beijou-lhe a bochecha.

— Você está sangrando de novo — ela disse logo em seguida. — Eu disse que ia arruinar com os nós que lhe dei.

— Danem-se os nós. Já lhe disse. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu gostei do que aconteceu, Elizabeth.

— Eu também.

Elizabeth se virou para ele e enlaçou-o com o braço direito. Outro beijo.

— Eu estava a procurando há tanto tempo...

Outro beijo.

— Minha bússola me levou até essa ilha. Ela me levou até você.

Lizzie fez uma pausa em suas carícias.

— O que quer, Jack Sparrow? — Seu tom de voz soou seco.

— Sua amizade de volta. Nada mais.

— Está mentindo.

— Juro que estou sendo sincero. Juro pelo Pérola. Por Poseidon.

— Ok. — Foi tudo o que Swann lhe disse. Depois, manteve-se num silêncio irritante.

— O que é? Eu lhe juro, Elizabeth Swann! — Jack exclamou. — Precisava senti-la em meus braços novamente, e o gosto de sua boca.

— Mas fui _eu_ que o achei. — Lizzie riu. — Não você que veio para meus braços. Eu o carreguei até aqui.

— Grato, muito grato, aliás.

— Então _eu _queria tê-lo nos braços outra vez.

Jack Sparrow exibiu um sorriso pervertido.

— O que houve com seu amor a William Turner?

— Talvez eu o tenha deixado naquela maldita ilha deserta.

— Poderíamos parar de remoer o passado e focar-nos no presente, então — beijou-a delicadamente. Afastou-se e manteve-se um bom tempo calado. — Não teria alguma garrafa de rum, teria?

Elizabeth sorriu.

— Não. Mas conheço um bordel que fica a menos de cinco minutos daqui.

— Ótimo!

Ele a observou levantar-se nua, indo atrás de suas malditas roupas.


End file.
